Episode Guide
The following is an episode list for the 2009 animated television series based on the superhero Iron Man and associated comic book characters published by Marvel Comics. Iron Man Armored Adventures is an American television series, which ran from 2009 to the present.Each episode is approximately 22 minutes long, excluding commercials. ''Iron Man Animated Series'' Season One (2009-2009) Season Two (1994-1995) Because of the success the show was enjoying, while the 65 episodes of the first season were still airing, the Fox Network executives ordered a second season of 20 more episodes. The second season featured Robin more prominently and was titled The Adventures of Batman & Robin. The network reduced the series to airing only weekly, Saturday mornings. Once fifteen of the twenty episodes had premiered (five were held back until the following September), the weekday slot was restored to repeats of the entire run, with the first season's episodes given the second season's title, The Adventures of Batman & Robin, for all remaining Fox showings and a few VHS releases. These episodes and the last nine of the first season were released in the correct production order as part of the Batman: The Animated Series Volume Three DVD boxset. Select episodes of the second season on the DVD boxset feature the first season's opening theme, mainly the ones that don't feature Robin. ''The New Batman Adventures'' Season One (1997-1998) Three years after the second season of Batman: The Animated Series was produced, the show was moved from the Fox Network to The WB Network, which was airing and producing Superman: The Animated Series. These shows were merged as part of an hour segment called The New Batman/Superman Adventures. The WB Network wanted more episodes of Batman: The Animated Series, so two new seasons of 24 episodes were produced, which featured a different format and more focus on Batman's supporting cast. In addition to the network's demands, the producers decided to make the show match Superman: The Animated Series' graphic style, so all the characters and objects were redesigned as "animation friendly" with fewer lines, usually referred to by the fans and creative staff as the "revamp" (or alternately, the "new look"). A similar graphic style was used in the rest of the DCAU later on. The DVD boxset of the series is labeled Batman: The Animated Series - Volume Four (from The New Batman Adventures), most likely to establish its connection with the original series. Pick a Pick Riddle: The Riddler escapes in Gotham, wreaking havoc everywhere. Can Nightwing and Batgirl halt his evil scheme? Season Two (1998-1999) Feature films Crossovers ''Superman: The Animated Series'' Before The New Batman Adventures started airing alongside Superman: The Animated Series, a 3-part story had The Joker and Lex Luthor team up against Batman and Superman. This was later released on home video as The Batman/Superman Movie and adapted into a comic book. The commentary of The Batman/Superman Movie stated that the feature was intended to "kick off" the new Batman episodes, thus taking place before the first episode of The New Batman Adventures. Following Batman-related episodes were individual stories titled "Knight Time" and "The Demon Reborn." Static Shock In parallel with their appearances in Justice League, Batman, and some of his supporting cast and villains also appeared in five episodes of Static Shock. While these episodes were actually made during the same time Justice League and were being produced, in the subjective chronology of the DCAU three of these episodes fall during The New Batman Adventures era, while the 2-part episode "A League of Their Own," takes place during the Justice League years. References *''Cinefantastique, Vol. 24, #6/Vol. 25, #1, February 1994 (special double-issue, with multiple articles on the Fox Network run). * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Batman: The Animated Series episodes Superman: The Animated Series episodes Static Shock episodes Justice League episodes Batman Beyond episodes The Zeta Project episodes }} bg:Списък с епизоди на Батман: Анимационният сериал es:Anexo:Episodios de Batman: La serie animada fr:Liste des épisodes de Batman, la série animée hu:A Batman: A rajzfilmsorozat epizódjainak listája nl:Lijst van afleveringen van Batman pl:Lista odcinków serialu animowanego Batman (1992-1999)